


Types of Kissing

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Rated T for a couple of f-bombs, they both think they’re being clever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: After a play in which the kisses between the two main characters are disappointing, Aziraphale educates Crowley about the various types of kisses with a hands-on* demonstration.*lips-on, actuallyWritten for the Ineffable Valentine’s prompt: kiss
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 60
Kudos: 227
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Types of Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts).



> This ficlet is doing double duty. It’s for the Ineffable Valentine’s prompt ‘kiss’, but it’s also a birthday gift for my beloved Rose_Nebula. That’s why it’s being posted out of order. Love you, wifey! Happy birthday!!

“Well, that was a _lovely_ play,” Aziraphale was saying as they rode back to the bookshop in the Bentley. “Simply lovely. The only complaint I’d have would be that the kissing was all wrong.”

Crowley glanced over from his place in the driver’s seat to look at the angel. The neon lights of the city slid over his face, illuminating him in an ever-changing array of colors, and Crowley had never seen anything so beautiful. _Stop that,_ he admonished himself sternly. 

“What was wrong with the kissing? I thought you liked all that romantic rot.”

“Oh, I do, and I simply _adored_ all the romantic elements of the play. It really was a very well-written love story. That’s what made the kissing all that much more disappointing.”

Crowley pulled into his usual spot in front of the shop - miraculously open, of course. “They were kisses. Just kisses. I don’t see what was disappointing about them,” he said as he turned the car off, just before he opened the door and clambered out to go open Aziaphale’s door, as was his custom. 

Aziraphale thanked him politely when he got out, and the two walked the short distance to the shop’s front door. “There are different types of kisses,” the angel explained, continuing their conversation as he unlocked the door with an old-fashioned key he insisted on using in case any humans saw him. “The types of kisses the main characters were exchanging were all wrong for the type of relationship they were purported to have.”

“ _Types_ of kisses?” Crowley asked dumbly, following Aziraphale into the shop. 

“Yes. Those kisses weren’t right.”

“Wait. I’m still stuck on _types_ of kisses. Isn’t there just closed-mouthed and french?”

Aziraphale tutted. “Come now, Crowley, my dear. Surely you know what I’m talking about.”

“I really don’t.” In all truth, he had a vague idea where Aziraphale was going, but wasn’t entirely sure. Either way, the subject of kissing was one he’d like to explore more in depth with his angel. _Much_ more in depth.

The angel pursed his lips a little, humming, his brow screwed up. “Hmm. Perhaps the best way to explain would be to show you. If you’re willing to engage in a demonstration, that is. Are you willing?”

Oh, fuck yes, Crowley was willing. More than willing. He was downright _eager_ for the angel to demonstrate kissing with him. But he didn’t want to let on that he was internally jumping for joy, so he gave a casual shrug. “Sure, I’m willing. I guess.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Splendid. Well, I suppose I should just start with the basics. The first type of kiss is very simple. Closed lips, just a quick brush of lips against the other person. For example…”

He leaned forward quickly and pressed a little kiss to Crowley’s cheek. Then he was standing straight again, smiling. Crowley resisted the urge to reach up and touch the place Aziraphale had kissed, which was tingling pleasantly. In truth, his whole body was tingling pleasantly. 

“Friends kiss like this often, as a greeting or a goodbye,” Aziraphale was explaining. “Less commonly, they may do so on the lips, like this.”

Before Crowley could react or respond, Aziraphale darted forward and kissed Crowley’s lips in a quick, chaste kiss. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest, but outwardly, he did his best to maintain composure.

“Friends kiss like that?” he croaked, then cleared his throat. 

“Some do,” Aziraphale said with a little shrug.

Crowley and Aziraphale had been friends for six thousand years, and _they’d_ never kissed like that. He suddenly wondered why. But he desperately wanted more kissing, so he (very slyly) said, “Well, what about the others?”

There was something in Aziraphale’s blue eyes, some twinkle, but Crowley didn’t have time to decipher it before the angel spoke.

“Oh, there are scads of ways to kiss romantically.”

Crowley felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. Was this really happening? Was this real life, or just a vivid fantasy? Should he ask for more? He felt bold and mentally steeled himself. “Show me.”

The twinkle in Aziraphale’s eyes was back, and he grinned almost wickedly. “You’d like me to show you? Very well. I guess first, I should say that the kisses I’ve already demonstrated can be romantic if they linger. Like so.”

Aziraphale leaned forward and kissed Crowley’s cheek softly, letting his lips linger there for a moment. Crowley’s heart galloped in his chest and his entire body trembled when Aziraphale pulled away a second later and immediately brought his lips to Crowley’s. Crowley felt himself instinctively leaning forward, seeking more, just barely refraining from whining into the kiss. Aziraphale’s lips moved a little over his, and he was just reaching up to cup the angel’s face, to deepen the kiss, when Aziraphale pulled away.

Crowley didn’t open his eyes right away, too lost in the daze of love he was feeling, but when he did, he was treated to the sight of Aziraphale looking similarly dazed. His pink lips were always plush and inviting, but now they were shiny and slightly swollen from the kiss. Crowley fairly _itched_ to kiss him again, and clenched his hands by his side to keep from reaching for his love. 

“That,” he began, then cleared his throat. “That was very romantic. But isn’t that what the characters in the play did?”

Aziraphale nodded, his eyes fixed on Crowley. “Yes, but they didn’t sell me on it. Their kisses looked technical, like they were going through the motions.”

His heart in his throat, Crowley said, “How could they have sold you on their kisses? What was missing?”

“Shall I, er, shall I show you?”

Crowley couldn’t answer with words, it seemed his brain had stopped communicating with his mouth. He just managed to nod. 

Aziraphale’s eyes searched Crowley’s face, and Crowley was surprised (but didn’t resist) when the angel reached up and removed his sunglasses, laying them to the side. Crowley never took his eyes off of Aziraphale, completely entranced, caught up in the moment. He was sure his heart had stopped beating and he felt frozen. He had been looking at Aziraphale’s face for thousands of years, but now he studied it, taking in every line, every dimple, every microexpression. Fuck, the angel was so beautiful, just so fucking _beautiful_ , and Crowley loved him so fucking much. 

“For a kiss to look authentic,” Aziraphale said, his voice so low Crowley could hardly hear it, “there should be a wealth of genuine emotion behind it. True feeling. Feelings so strong they have no place to go but out through the kiss. Does that make sense?”

Satan below, that almost sounded like a confession. But it couldn’t be. It simply couldn’t be.

Crowley stood rooted to the spot while his mind whirled a thousand miles an hour. 

“Shall I show you?” Aziraphale whispered, and Crowley nodded, mute.

Aziraphale smiled, a small but radiant thing, like a dwarf star, and his eyes dropped to Crowley’s lips. His hand came up to touch Crowley’s face with tender fingertips, then they were kissing. Crowley felt all of his cool exterior dissolve and he opened himself to the kiss, parting his lips and tilting his head to the side to get closer. Azraphale’s hand cupped Crowley’s cheek and he felt the angel’s lips part under his. He didn’t hesitate to send his tongue out exploring, and he couldn’t help the sound he made when he felt his tongue brush against Aziraphale’s. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but he felt Aziraphale smile into the kiss. Crowley didn’t care, he _loved_ when Aziraphale smiled, when he’d made the angel happy, and the thought that his kiss was pleasing his love was exhilarating. One arm wrapped around Aziraphale, pulling him close until their bodies were flush, and his other hand went up to cradle his beloved’s face. He kissed Aziraphale with all the love he felt, all the love he’d kept bottled up for thousands of years, and for once in his miserable life, he held nothing back. He’d waited since Rome for this, had fantasized about it endlessly for millenia, and at that moment, he knew he’d happily have kissed Aziraphale until the next apocalypse - and beyond. Miracle of miracles, Aziraphale was clutching him just as tightly and kissing him back just as ardently. 

Crowley couldn’t help but whine when he felt Aziraphale pulling back from the kiss and chased his mouth, wanting more. Aziraphale smiled but gave it to him, and Crowley lost himself in the kiss again for a little longer. 

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, still wrapped in each other’s arms, out of breath and pleasantly dazed. Crowley didn’t want to let go - he _never_ wanted to let go - and was relieved when Aziraphale held on to him just as tightly. He opened his eyes to focus on his angel and found Aziraphale gazing back at him, his eyes shining bright with love. 

“That’s what was missing, my dear,” Aziraphale murmured with a small smile. 

“Aziraphale… angel… was that real?”

“Did it feel real?”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah. It felt real to me.”

“Did you like it?”

“Fuck yes, I liked it. And I want to do it again.”

Aziraphale pressed a sweet, soft kiss to his lips. “We can do that as much as you like, my dear. I’ve wanted to do that for centuries.”

Crowley could have collapsed, and might have, were they not still holding so tightly to each other. “I’ve wanted to do that since Rome.”

“I love you, my darling,” Aziraphale said, smile still playing at the corners of his mouth. “I love you entirely. I love you with every fiber of my being. You are all I want in this world, and I’d very much like to kiss you for the rest of my life. May I?”

Crowley blinked stupidly. “You love me?”

“Desperately. Could you ever possibly love me in return?”

“I do. I love you, angel. I love you so much.”

Aziraphale smiled even brighter and dropped another quick kiss to Crowley’s mouth. “I’m so glad to hear it. You’ve made me the happiest being in the universe.”

Crowley was still a little shell-shocked, but did his best to answer. “Yeah. Me too. I mean, I’m happy, too. I love you.”

“I love you, too, dear. Now, what do you say we adjourn to the back room, open a bottle of good champagne, and continue this kissing business? I’d very much like to kiss you until the sun comes up.”

He nodded. “Back room. More kissing. Yes. Fantastic.”

“Excellent.” Aziraphale stepped out of Crowley’s arms, but slid his hand down Crowley’s arm until he caught his hand and laced their fingers. “Come with me. We have a long while before the sun comes up.”

Crowley, as he always had since the beginning of time, did exactly what the angel wanted him to.


End file.
